Unrequited Love
by Lizzycello
Summary: [AU]Kairi hated Namine. Everybody knew that. Namine felt differently. R&R, please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything.**

**Author Note: Hi there. I'm an aspiring writer. Go me. This is my first fic- (I just learned how to submit. Shut up, I'm not good with computers) Give me advice on how to improve, this isin't the greatest fanfiction in the world, obviously.**

**Summary: AU Kairi and Namine were rivals, enemies- to Kairi and the entire school, that is.**

**Yuri KairixNamine, Yaoi RikuxSora (other parings not decided)**

Chapter 1.

Kairi POV

My main circle of friends goes as the following- Sora, Riku, Selfie, Tidus, and Wakka. We were popular- all of us, and adored by everyone. Riku with his good looks, Sora with his outgoing personality, Tidus –the class clown. Wakka, the blitzball team captain. Selfie who gossips about _everyone, _and gets away with it.

Finally, with my sweet charm, me. We were the leaders.

And then there were our counterparts.

Those people go as the follwing- Roxas, Axel, Olette, Hayner, and Pence. They were the nerds. I know it's not nice to label people- but they were just so… geeky. Roxas was cute, but quiet. Axel was just flat out a freak. Olette is a nobody. Hayner goes way too far with his pranks. The whole school knew Pence was gay.

And…

_Namine_.

I hated her. She was just way too nice. I act nice, but even I have my limits. I mean, who brings ice-cream in every time it's someone's birthday in home base? Seriously, What the hell?

I find her a little mysterious at the same time… she's always drawing in that sketchbook of hers. Even in class. I caught her staring at me once. She was smiling, too. It was totally weird. Once she noticed I was looking at her, she blushed like a tomato and started to sketch again.

Oh well. I'm not going to worry about it.

The bell rings and we all scatter out. I meet Riku at his locker. Oh, didn't I tell you? Him and I are going out. Yeah, I'm dating the hottest guy in school. "Hey babe," he greets me and kisses me on the cheek, "what are we doing tonight?" I giggled in a flirty way, respond "maybe nothing." and then Sora comes up to us. "Hey guys…sorry, I didn't mean to break up the love session." He says in a bitter voice. I don't know, ever since Riku and I started dating, Sora has been acting cold and distant. I suspected he liked me. Probably. Riku just smirked at him and Sora glared.

Suddenly, Sora gave me this weird sign with his eyes, and mouthed some name. It looked like, 'Nah-mih-naye'… oh shit. I didn't turn around and pretended to have a conversation with Sora.

Suddenley Namine walks up to Riku and points to him, "I hope you don't mind, Riku," she starts, "but I have decided you are now my rival." Riku looks puzzled. Namine then walks away- and suddenly, Riku smiles in an all-knowing way. I was still baffled. "Riku," I start, and at the same time me and Sora both ask, "What the hell was that all about?"

"Meh, you'll probably find out sometime in the future. Maybe not." Riku just smiles and walks away, leaving me and Sora standing there confused.

"What do you think…" I start, "that was about?" I ask him. He seems to ponder it. Then, he seems like he got something. "Well?"

"I think I know," starts Sora, "but in case it isn't, I should shut up about it. Plus, if it is what it is, it will embarrass other people." … Ooooooookay.

Namine POV

Well, I just announced to Riku that he is my rival. My number one top rival. I have rivals for quite a few things-

Roxas- Funniest jokes

Axel- Coolest face painter

Olette- Best at video game player

Hayner- Best cake batter stirir

Pence- Better leap-frogger

Yeah, I keep a list. And now, I can add Riku.

Riku- Winning the heart (A.K.A. "love")

Yes, Riku is my rival for love. I plan to win my future lover's heart fairly and squarely, and Riku can't do a thing about it!

I've told all my friends about my crush because I can trust them to not steal her away.

Yes, _her._

It may seem odd to some people,

But I don't care what anybody says to me.

I'm in love with the most popular girl in school,

Kairi Harada.

END

**Authors note: Well, first chapter. I know it's kinda slow, but it'll get better. I promise. So, review to keep my motivation up! **

**I know- Kairi is really egotistic in this. Well, she's supposed to change.**

**I think Namine is just so adorable in this! She's so innocent. (yes, their group still plays leapfrog. XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother with this the next chapter. I dun own anything. Except the storyline.**

**Author Note: Alright. Were going to see some action take place in this chapter, (no, not THAT action. Getcher' head outta' the gutter!)**

Chapter 2

Riku POV

I know I shouldn't be saying this about Kairi, but…

Namine was just too damn good for her.

Kairi was a player. Sure, she acts sweet and nice, but I know Kairi. Kairi was a bitch. She was pretty, but none the less a bitch.

Namine should give up on her. Namine was too nice and kind.

Or, who knows. Maybe Namine is the same exact way, and only her close friends know. But I can't imagine that. Kairi was outgoing and self conscious. Namine was the exact opposite. She was shy, but sure of herself. If she really wanted too, Namine could be popular.

In fact, our whole group was filled with son-of-a-guns. Except Sora, of course. He was way too innocent and cute for his own good. I guess the reason I'm standing up for Namine so much, is because I know what it's like to like someone who mostly won't like you back because of one or more reasons… one, being you were the same sex.

Fine, I'll admit it if it makes you so god damn happy. I have a crush on my best friend, Sora.

Anyway, that's not important. Namine thinks that I like Kairi that way. (Kairi thinks I like her that way, too…) but I don't. Namine can have her… of course, it's gonna take a lot of pushing to get Kairi to like Namine. But I'm going to be there to help Namine, whether she wants it or not.

Roxas POV

I didn't understand it, I don't think I ever will. Liking Kairi, a bitch like that? Gag me.

Namine is like a sister to me. We're really close. If anything bad were to happen to Namine, I would literally die.

So I need whatever willpower in my heart to support her.

I know everyone else in the group feels the same way I do. They want to look after her. We're all really worried, though.

Normal POV

It was a Thursday at school. Namine and Kairi had the same science class, along with Selphie and Olette.

The teacher just announced that that the class will be working in pairs for a science long term project. Kairi immediately knew who she wanted to be paired with- as did Namine. Unfortunately or fortunately, whichever way you look at it, Heaven liked Namine today.

The teacher kept marking names off the list, making Kairi shake with fear, and Namine shake with eagerness.

"Olette and Selphie"

Immediately, the only happy one of the four girls, Kairi, Namine, Olette and Selphie, was Namine.

Kairi knew which paring was coming next.

"Namine and Kairi."

Kairi slammed her head on the table, while Namine gave a silent cheer.

Lunch

Kairi came in the North side of the cafeteria with a deadly aurora surrounding her, while Namine came in the South side of the cafeteria with flowers and birds singing surrounding her.

Olette smiled, while Selphie sniggered.

"I can't believe it!!" came from both sides of the cafeteria, one sounding angry, while the other sounding full of cheer.

"You won't believe who I got paired with as a partner!" Again, came from both sides of the cafeteria.

Both groups knew the answer. They answered in unison:

"Kairi"

"Namine"

"YES!!"

Selphie tried to calm down Kairi as Riku started to talk, "You know, maybe this will be good for you, Kai," he started, and Kairi immediately gave him a glare that could kill. "I-I mean, maybe you could get dirt on her, or something…" and Riku immediately regretted saying that, as Kairi solemn face turned into a maniacal grin.

"I think you've got something, Riku." She said. Everybody at the table was either smiling evilly or smirking, except Sora and Riku.

Sora tapped Riku on the shoulder, "what have you _done_?" Riku face looked grim.

Meanwhile…

Namine was taking everyone's hands into her own and jumping up and down with them. "Isn't this great!?" and Namine would laugh and smile at them.

"Yeah, Namine." Said Pence, a little worry in his voice. Somehow, he didn't like where this was going.

"Namine, I think you should watch yourself…" started Hayner. Everyone nodded. "…yeah, Namine, just make sure nothing gets…_out of hand…_"

Namine immediately stopped bouncing. "What do you mean?"

"Well, just make sure nothing bad happens. Alright?" Requested Roxas, "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Namine smile was as wide as the sky, "of course nothing bad will happen!" and she hugged Roxas, "don't worry!" But Namine's joyous attitude only made his worry deepen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: I guess I'm rushing this story a bit. (Just shooting chapters out) But I just realized the thrill of writing something and then getting reviewed for it! So I'm going to write another chapter.**

**If there are more of you reading this, please review.**

Chapter 3

Namine POV

You know, at first I was really excited to be paired up with Kairi on this long term Science project, but now…

I feel like I'm going to barf.

What should I say!? Or do!? What's going to happen? I want us to become closer, but if I can't even mutter a sentence she's going to think I'm weird! … Okay, fine. I already am a little weird. But so what? "Different is good. Strange is bad. Unique is the same as Different, and Weird is the same as Unique, so wouldn't that make Weird good?" –a famous quote by someone I never heard of.

Anyway, ignoring the fact that Kairi makes my heart beat a million times faster and I could have a heart attack at any moment, we need to get this project done. So I guess that calls for going to each other's houses and hanging out with each other… yes.

Kairi POV

Selphie and I are going to the movies this afternoon. (And of course bringing our dates, Riku and Tidus.)

School is ending now, so I needed to get myself ready.

I deserve some vacation time after figuring out I'm paired with the spawn of the devil…

Well, speak of the devil. Here comes that bitch now.

"Kairi, I-I-I…" "Yes? You"… geeze, she won't just spit it out.

"Ithinkweshouldworktogetherthisafternoonontheproject!" What?

"Um..." I try to say in the most polite voice, "Excuse me?" She blushes that tomato red, and for some reason I had to strain myself from my lips turning into a smile. Why did I want to smile?

"I…I think, we should work on the project together this afternoon." She says in a determined voice.

I felt compelled to say "yes" to her…don't get me wrong, she's just really pathetic.

I was about to, but then I remembered.

The movies. Thank you, God.

"Sorry, Namine…" I tried to say it in the sweetest voice, "I'm going to the movies today, so…"

She tried to look up at me, "Oh…okay." I could have sworn I saw tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't have been _that_ upset about it, could she?

She starts to walk away, but suddenly I felt my hand wrapped around her wrist. Damn reflexes. I guess I have no choice, or I'm not going to live with myself…

"Do you…want to come?" I regret saying that, because I saw her face light up and she was all smiles again.

"Sure!" She practically screamed in the halls. Oh shit. What the hell did I just do?

Normal POV

Namine was quite disappointed to find out that Selphie, Riku and Tidus were coming too. They all looked at Kairi like she was crazy, and Kairi just hanged her head.

The second disappointment for Namine is that she wasn't sitting next to Kairi. The seating order went like this:

Tidus, Selphie, Kairi, Riku, Namine

So instead, Namine would have to sit down next to her rival.

It was a scary movie they were seeing. Saw 3. Really, the only ones scared were Tidus and Namine.

Riku took this as a chance to push their relationship.

"Relax, Namine…" he said and put his hand on her shoulder then gently said, "there is nothing to be afraid of, it's just a movie…" but Namine took this as a challenge.

"I am not scared." Namine said quite determinedly, "But anyone with a good mind would cringe at the sight of dead bodies everywhere."(1)

Riku just smirked and continued to watch the movie.

Kairi just watched that entire…_whatever it was_…and was feeling mixed emotions.

Kairi POV

'_okay…I thought that Namine liked Riku…but does Riku like Namine, perhaps?' _And for some reason, that thought really didn't bother me all that much. What got me really curious is who Namine liked. Probably Roxas…and now I find myself glaring at the name. Wait, why? Snap out of it…

The movie was over. Tidus, Riku, and Selphie all went home. Namine insisted that we work on the project.

"Well, my mom isn't home…"I say truthfully, "So it would be best if we worked at your place." _Even though once we get there you're going to slaughter me with a butcher knife._

Namine just grinned. "Of course Kairi!"

We walked to her house in silence.

Pleaseignorethislineitisjusttoseperatethescenesifyourarestillreadingthislinethenstopbecauseitsdone

When they got to her home, I was greeted by a large, yellow dog.

"Roxas!" Namine cheered. The dog barked with joy.

"Roxas?" I asked, "You named your dog _Roxas_?" I felt a slight tinge of annoyance.

"Well, Roxas bought me Roxas…so I named him Roxas…" Okay…

We went up to her room. It was much blander then I thought it would be. I thought she would have Jesse McCartney and Hillary Duff posters all over with pink wall paper, a Barbie collection, and photos of her friends all over the place.

That's what I had…minus the Barbie collection.

Namine's room was completely white. The bed was white. The floor was white. I've never seen so much white in my entire life. Even the flowers were white!

"White." Was the first thing I said without realizing I said it.

"Oh…yeah… I like white…heh." She says. Well, thank you, Captain Obvious.

"Oh, I'll go get those cookies my mom made yesterday!" Said Namine. I could go for some cookies. "Sure" I say.

"Alright, be right back!" and she departs.

I wonder around the room a little. Until I encounter…

Her drawing book.

One of the most forbidden things known to the School.

No one has ever looked in there.

I don't know if I'm going to regret this latter because of booby traps, but I can't take the curiosity.

I open it.

I find a bunch of different drawings, her friends. The school. Some poems, too.

Then I find…

A drawing of me.

I'm smiling in the picture. It's simple, but she got every last detail.

I find myself dazed. Then suddenly.

"ACK! KAIRI! PLEASE DON'T LOOK AT THAT!"

I drop the book startled.

I turn to see Namine with a dropped plate of cookies in the doorway. She was hanging her head. I felt like I had just snuck in to someone's secret diary.

**END**

**(1)- I've never seen Saw, Saw 2, or Saw 3. So I have no idea what it's about. Sorry.**

**Author Note: End of chapter 3. cliffhanger, yay. **

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything.**

**Author Note: Sorry, I was real busy with finals. I hope I can make it up with this chappie… **

Chapter 4

Normal POV

"Namine…I-I'm sorry…" Kairi felt guilty, but for her to apologize was hard.

"…" Namine remained silent for a moment, "Kairi… may I have that back? Please?" Namine sounded very desperate. This did not help Kairi's guilty state. However, Kairi was not about to let Namine have it until she answered the question that was racing in Kairi's mind.

"Namine…" Kairi began, "why me?"

Namine was begging to tremble, "I…I'm not sure what you mean…"

Kairi stopped her, "I _mean_ why do you have a drawing of me in your notebook!?" Kairi didn't mean to sound as harsh as she did. She was having mixed emotions, a bit angry, guilty…

"Kairi…" Namine began, "I won't answer that question until you answer this."

Kairi tilted her head to he side, a bit confused. Namine began to lift her head up. Kairi could see tears streaming her face.

"Do you…" Namine began, "do you hate me as much as everyone says you do?"

Kairi's eyebrows threatened to disappear above her head. Who told her that…?

"Who told you that?" Kairi asked.

Namine looked away, more tears threatened to fall on her face. "…Selphie."

Namine noticed Kairi's look of hurt betrayal, "K-kairi! I'm sure she thought that you wouldn't mind…it must be true…since she's your best friend."

Kairi slowly walked towards Namine. Despite Kairi's supposed hatred for the timid girl, she gently lifted her face up, and said, "Namine, no one could ever hate you unless they were jealous of you. Believe me…" Kairi stared strait into Namine's eyes, while Namine's widened a fraction. Then her lips curved into a smile.

"…KAIRI!!!!"

The next thing Kairi knew, she was on the floor while Namine was nuzzling her neck affectionately.

"Ack!! Namine!" Kairi was desperately trying to get out of her grasp with no avail.

"Namine, seriously…" finally, Kairi got up, while Namine clung to her arm. "Namine! Just because I don't hate you doesn't mean I like you!"

Namine's grip loosened, "…you don't?" Kairi could see tears well up in Namine's eyes. "why…?"

"Ah…" Kairi began. She was going through another guilt trip. "Well…" Kairi knew that she didn't exactly like her… but she didn't know why she was so reluctant to tell Namine that. Suddenly, Namine chose to speak.

"It's alright…" she started, "I mean, it's good enough. I always thought you hated me… so at least I'm not so far down!" She wiped the tears on her face and smiled a little smile.

Kairi couldn't help but smile a little too.

"See? We're already making progress!" Namine cheered happily. "Oh, I'll have to clean the cookies…theres more down stairs. Lets go, shall we?"

Kairi agreed acceptingly.

------

In the next 30 minutes, Kairi and Namine were sitting at Namine's kitchen table talking about their friends and funny things that happened to them.

"Tidus's face practically _was_ a giant cake!" They both laughed at Kairi's friend's antics.

Once the laughter died down, Kairi had to ask the question that was on her mind before.

"Namine… you said that you would tell me why you drew that picture…" Kairi said.

Namine put her head down and didn't speak for a few moments. "… I admire you…" she said. "I admire your attitude towards people and how you go out of your way to compliment someone's shoes…I'm too shy…" Namine said twiddling her fingers. Kairi was once again feeling guilty- for even she knew it was all an act.

"I want to be like you, Kairi." Namine said.

_Why would she want to be like me? I'm not a good person in reality…_

"…thanks, Namine…"

------

The next two days were filled with studying and working on the project for Kairi and Namine. Riku and Kairi went out, Namine told her friends about her weekend. They were all happy for her. Kairi didn't talk to Selphie that weekend.

That Monday, was the going to be the begging of a very long and harsh catastrophe.

END

**Author Note: OMG. Chapter 4 is done. I'm proud of this one…I think I'm moving a bit fast, but I can't contain myself! REVIEW!**


	5. THIS STORY IS BEING REVAMPED!

Hey guys. It's been a couple years now, and I'm just going to cut to the chase and tell what is being done. What I need to announce is that I won't be continuing this story _as it is_. I look back on this now, and I realize how awfully written it was. So, because it's been a few years, I'm going to test my skill and attempt to completely revamp this.

If you want further detail:

First off, this is written like an instruction manual. I basically just listed the details without going into them in a proper way.

Second, I literally had no idea where this story was going. I still don't. But honestly, in this version, I feel that the story kind of spelled out its own ending. It won't be like that in the next. I will formulate better plot lines, subtexts, and all that jazz.

This really doesn't apply, but to be clear; I don't really like yuri, but at the time I thought this was a cute couple. I will still do my best of course.

I mean, this was the first fanfiction I ever wrote, so I'm not entirely displeased with myself, only because I was very young, and it could have been much worse.

I have a question for you all though: should I overwrite this version? Or should I make two separate stories?

To be clear, none of my other stories on my account demonstrate my writing ability as of late. Please don't judge me based on those, for I have plans for deleting them.

Right after I post this as the latest chapter on Unrequited Love, I am going to begin the revamped first chapter.

...Of course, I am not under the impression that anyone will be greatly disturbed by this news. This wasn't some fantastic story after all. I don't think this story was anything great, I assure you.

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT. Really, the only reason I decided to come back and fix this was because I saw your reviews, and I felt like some people cared. But it's okay if you've given up on this, I know I would.


End file.
